Scenes
by Maartje
Summary: several scenes unrelated to any story, drama, humor, friendship and romance all included
1. Scene 1, See

See  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, everyone already knew that but still I am saying it, not because I am afraid anyone might sue me but because someone else thought of these great characters and should get all the credit for that.  
  
AN: I have written a couple of little scenes that don't really fit into a story, but I thought I'd post them anyway, so, this isn't one long story, every chapter is another scene. Please remember English isn't my Nr1 language and review   
  
See  
  
_If only you could see. . Remember the times when Palermo was still the boss? How we sneaked around him? How am I supposed to do that now? My husband and my best friend, I can't sneak around them, and everyone knows it, so they shun me. You automatically get their respect, not that you don't deserve it! It's just that, I am nothing, I am not one of the gang I am not one of the higher ups. Then what am I? I'm a wife that doesn't know how to talk to her husband, you would feel guilty if you knew, you'd try to change it, but you can't, not without transferring me, and you won't do that. Homicide really does appeal to me, you know?  
  
I am dependant of you, I hate that. I don't mind taking orders, but I do mind taking orders from you, doesn't marriage mean equality? This has been going on for so long now, and I just can't take it anymore. I can't talk to you but you notice something's wrong anyway, and I hurt you by lying, by saying everything is fine. I just can't do it anymore. I can't hurt you anymore and I won't hurt myself anymore. So I'm going away, hoping one day you will see. See that I love you and see that this was the only thing left for me to do. I never meant to hurt you.  
  
-Chris  
  
_TC looked at the book in his hands, he had just read the final entry. When he had found it he thought it was just a book Chris had left behind. A book with the rather corny title 'letters to my love' he had opened it, just so see what was in there. It were letters, all addressed to him, like a diary, telling day by day how their marriage had gone from happy to the breaking point, and then snapped. He had always known he and Chris weren't really good at talking things out, but the things she kept bottled up inside. . Things he had no idea were even an issue.  
  
In a sudden outburst of rage he kicked a chair, sending it flying through the room. Cory who had been dozing on the couch with their little girl in her arms woke up with a start and looked around worriedly, holding her baby very close, protecting her from whatever threat had woke her up so harshly. Surprisingly enough the girl stayed asleep.  
  
Finally Cory's eyes found TC's.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." He answered soothingly "It's not important, go back to sleep, you need your rest." He told her and gave her a reassuring smile. When she, after giving him a questioning look had lain back down again and closed her eyes his features changed. His gaze turned longingly back to the book, he understood now. But now was too late, he had other responsibilities, he had a new family to take care of, a family he loved dearly and would never leave. With a sigh he grabbed the keys of the car, it was time to pick up his son from school.  
  
EINDE  
  
So, what doya think? 


	2. Scene 2, You callin' me fat?

AN: Just watched overkill, well the first part, the VCR decided not to tape the rest of it... Anyway, fascinated as I am with TC and Chris's relationship I noticed one very simple thing, those two have a serious communication disorder (TC is very bad at picking words and Chris has a tendency not to hear what he really means, but what the worst thing he possible could mean). But that could lead to some humour, like this very AU fic.  
  
You calling me fat?  
  
"You think we should have a baby?" Chris asked on a lazy evening, she stretched out like a cat then nestled against him on the couch again. It had been a long tiring shift and her words shocked him out of his dreamy slumber.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked, wondering why she would bring it up, was she nesting?  
  
"So you think it's a bad idea. You think you will ever be ready to have one? My biological clock is ticking you know." She said, an edge of anger audible in her voice. He knew he had to tread cautiously now, even if he hadn't done anything.  
  
"No, I don't think it's a bad idea per se, I just don't know if we are ready for it, I mean being parents is a big responsibility and both our careers will suffer from it, someone has to stay home with the kid all day, and you will have to take pregnancy leave, not to speak of the whole pregnancy thing, and we would have to save up all our money, kids are really expensive." He quickly said, hoping she would take it the right way.  
  
"Yes, but no matter when we'll have one we'll have to face the same problems, might as well be now." She shrugged "Besides, think about it, your looks and my brains, he will be perfect." She smiled at the thought of a son of hers with TC's features. TC's thoughts went a little differently: Oh my God, she really is nesting!  
  
"I just don't think you realize at the moment what you will be giving up. Your freedom, your career, your figure..." he said, trying to come up with as many reasons as possible.  
  
"You're afraid I'll lose my figure?" she got more and more ticked off with every word he said. He started to panic.  
  
"No, I think you're beautiful." He guessed, ready to duck for some reason.  
  
"Now or when I am pregnant? I won't always look like this you know!" she hissed as she jumped up, how did this escalate so much?  
  
"I think you're beautiful always! You're my wife, I love you, I think I'm required to find you beautiful." He smiled sweetly trying to take back his words that, the second they had left his throat he knew didn't sound right.  
  
"YOU'RE REQUIRED?" oh yeah, she was pissed.  
  
"No, no! That came out wrong, I mean... I mean I vowed to grow old with you, and even when you're old and wrinkly or fat I'll love you, I mean, who likes sticky girls anyway?" Open mouth, insert foot.  
  
"YOU CALLING ME FAT?" She just didn't know how to look anymore, between rage, disappointment and just utter amazedness it really was hard to figure out.  
  
"NO!" TC yelled back, only now jumping up, then he started laughing at the whole absurdness of the situation, here they were trying to have a conversation about having a child and they got into a fight about looks. She looked mad for a while longer, thinking he was laughing at her. But when he took her in his arms, she couldn't resist and answered the hug. Then she saw the funny side, even though she was still a little mad his laughing infected her.  
  
They fell back on the couch, still chuckling, then she leaned over and pecked him on the lips.  
  
"I love you." She said, having found her normal tone of voice after all that screaming.  
  
"Love you too." He answered and took her hand in his, not for any particular reason, just to hold it.  
  
They just sat there in quiet for a while, just because.  
  
EINDE 


	3. Scene 3, Of friendship

Of friendship  
  
AN: I don't know if I portrayed their relationship right (Cory/Chris friendship) so let me know, reviews as always are greatly appreciated.  
  
Of friendship  
  
Cory shifted in her bed, again, trying to find a more comfortable spot so she might actually fall asleep. She sighed and shifted again. Her sleeplessness had nothing to do with the bed, it had been a particularly trying day at work, she had been shot at two times and a gun had been pointed in her direction two times more. You'd think one would get used to that, well, one might but she didn't.  
  
With a grunt she pulled the covers away and stood up. She moved to the living-room where she switched on the light, it took her a moment to let her eyes adjust to the sudden downpour of light. When she did she found two blue eyes looking directly at her.  
  
"I didn't wake you did I? I tried to be quiet." Chris said apologetically, she had been sitting on the couch in the dark.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep all by myself." Cory assured her.  
  
Chris looked at Cory for a moment then stood up.  
  
"I'll get the ice-cream, you get the cards." Se said, half a smile plastered on her face.  
  
Cory nodded, it obviously wasn't the first time the two of them couldn't sleep at the same time, and over time they had developed a little ritual. Nothing fancy, just playing cards and eating ice-cream, forgetting, or talking about what bothered them.  
  
They settled on the table, the carton of chocolate chip ice-cream in between them with two spoons sticking out.  
  
Cory split the cards into two neat piles, as they were going to play higher or lower. (AN: dunno the official name) it was a very easy game that couldn't go wrong no matter how tired you were, and didn't require a poker face.  
  
"Arg! You always have all the high cards!" Chris complained, when Cory's fourth card appeared higher then Chris's again.  
  
"I shuffled and split, what did you expect?" Cory asked, a sparkle spelling mischief appearing in her eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't." Chris said, and giggled, it would be OK with her if Cory was a little less by the book then she normally was, but then again, Cory was her friend, by the book or not.  
  
"No, of course I didn't, don't hog the ice-cream." Cory saind, barely managing to get a grip on her spoon as Chris drew the carton nearer to herself little by little.  
  
"I'm not... I am, saving up for winter?" she smiled widely, then gave up the ice-cream with a pout.  
  
"It is winter." Cory commented dryly.  
  
"Hardly." Chris said, as far as she was concerned winter meant snow ice and all that crap.  
  
"Calendar wise." Cory informed her, wanting to have the last word in the matter.  
  
"Oh, we could take a vacation together! Right after newyears, when it isn't so busy at the station, we could go to the snow!" Chris fantasized, eager for a break.  
  
"That would be heaven, just relaxing in the snow, no one pulling guns on other people, not having to do any rotten paperwork, not having to be all strict." Cory fantasized right along with her, both still eating the ice cream and playing the game.  
  
"Of course we'd have to have a snow fight, you can't not have a snow fight." Chris told her.  
  
"You are absolutely right, and of course we'd need a fire place and cocoa or something, and absolutely no men."  
  
Chris raised her spoon to Cory's statement and clicked Cory's spoon as if toasting to it.  
  
They stayed up all night eating, playing and fantasizing when to their shock, the sun rose and their ice-cream ran out.  
  
"We have two hours 'till we have to be back at the station." Cory said, finding it hard to believe the night had already passed.  
  
Chris rose, then groaned, her muscles were killing her. "I'm going to sleep for at least an hour, wake me when I have to get up? I sorta accidentally tossed my alarm clock out of the window." She sheepishly admitted. "It kept on staring at me with those big red numbers."  
  
Cory chuckled "Yeah I'll wake you." Both girl returned to their rooms and as soon as their heads touched the pillow they were out, dreaming about their vacation.  
  
===  
  
Of course they were late arriving at the fire house.  
  
"MacNamara! Kelly!" Palermo bellowed when they tried to sneak in. "You're late." He said coming closer. He noticed they both were a little pale and had bags under their eyes the size of texas.  
  
Chris cleared her throat. "Sorry, sir. But... Well, did you know that when two women spend a lot of time together their periods come on the same time?" she said, seemingly a little embarrassed. "Of course that's no excuse, sir, but this morning we...." Chris continued, but was quickly stopped by Palermo.  
  
"I don't want to know, just make sure you're on time next time." He said gruffly, then speeded away.  
  
Cory stifled a laugh, only to let it out, softly, when they had reached the locker room.  
  
"I can't believe he bought that!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't lie." Chris defended herself, a proud smile adorning her face.  
  
"No, but you might have mentioned that was last week."  
  
"He didn't want to know!"  
  
"You're bad." Cory laughed.  
  
"As are you, sister." Chris said, and they high fived a little. 


	4. Scene 4, sweet surrender

AN: Now here's a WAFF if I ever seen one! I have the funny feeling I posted this before though... I just can't find it on the site, lemme know if I actually have used this scene before. Btw, I didn't know what a WAFF was before, and I thought you might not either, according to Chiquinta and her sister it's: warm and fuzzy feelings.  
  
Sweet Surrender  
  
They had been on the job for hours on end now, the streets were busy and not in a good way. Worse, at eight thirty there was the policeman ball, so when the gang was let off only at eight everyone was very near panic, to be honest, the ladies mostly. The guys just had to hop in their dress- uniforms. For once everyone had promised to attend, some where suddenly re- thinking that promise.  
  
But Cory had warned them all today was going to be a busy day and that if they were smart they'd bring their dresses and make-up with them. So, because everyone had the sense to listen to the sergeant the women locker room had become filled with bustle of activity.  
  
They hoisted themselves into their dresses, applied make-up and did hair in record time. Still it took them more then half an hour to get everything ready and more or less perfect... Let's just keep it at presentable shall we? So when they finally did get out the guys wasted no time and rushed right to the gaping at them with their jaws on the floor.  
  
Chris walked over to TC, living proof that men looked good in uniform, even if they weren't skimpy uniforms, they shared a quick kiss fully transforming into husband/wife mode.  
  
Meanwhile, gaping time wasn't over yet.  
  
"Yeah, OK, we got it, we're hot, can we go now?" Monica said, her date was waiting at the entrance and was probably going to think she stood him up or something.  
  
TC offered Chris his arm and, though they all were supposed to go as friends Russ offered his to Jamie, and Bobby to Cory, who said they couldn't be gentlemen?!  
  
After breaking various speed-limitations they arrived fashionably late. There Monica's date actually still stood waiting, a very impressive attempt to impress the blond. Needless to say, she was impressed.  
  
While their consorts made themselves comfortable at the bar (free drinks yay!) TC had an obligation to mingle and Chris felt the obligation to stay with her hubby. Who knew people could be so boring? So, halfway through the night she excused herself and went to join her friends who were already pleasantly tipsy. Monica was no where in sight, she was probably eager to make some new 'connections' or something. Well, Chris could care less.  
  
She sat down next to Cory who was having a wonderful time listening to Bobby go on and on about some childhood occurrence involving runaway rabbits. Of course the woman had the excuse of being intoxicated but this was a whole new level of lowliness. With a sigh Chris turned to her other side where Jamie and Russ were thumb-wrestling, oh the joy of watching two people thumb-wrestle and giggle the entire time.  
  
A handsome man approached Chris, he smiled in a very handsome way and fake shy combed his hand to his handsome hair.  
  
"Hey, I saw you sitting here and I thought maybe you want to dance?" he asked, in the same fake shy way. At this point she was tired, annoyed and ready to blow up, so really didn't care it was fake as long as she could go somewhere else then here, the dance-floor was as good a place as any.  
  
"Yes, I would." She said with a smile only she knew was fake, and maybe TC and Cory if they had seen it, but they didn't so it really didn't matter.  
  
He was actually a pretty good dancer, his name was Pedro and his father was one of those very boring very highly ranking officers. Chris was finally starting to somewhat amuse herself when she noticed TC looking at her, at them more precisely, he had that look on his face.  
  
Now, she really wanted to make the best of this evening but things just kept on piling up!  
  
Eventually TC came and cut in, and though she wanted to yell at him for this lousy night she knew he really couldn't help it, she did kick him in the shins though, just a little kick for not showing this girl a good time as she later explained to him.  
  
"The night is still young isn't it?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"No it isn't." she said "But I am willing to make the most of it if you are." She made a little peace offering.  
  
"I am willing." He told her seriously.  
  
[Sweet surrender from Sarah MacLachlan begins to play]  
  
she moved a little closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder as they danced, his arms encircled her. And slowly but surely her anger, frustration and sleepiness started to slip away.  
  
About halfway through the song she had already forgotten it, she looked up and gave him a chaste kiss, then buried her head in the crook of his neck, he peacefully gave the top of her head a kiss and while they danced the world disappeared as her less then nice feelings had just moments before.  
  
They were a man and a woman in love, dancing. 


	5. Scene 5, Heaven

Heaven  
  
Disclaimer: the characters of pacific blue are in fact not my own.  
  
Warning: deals with death and suicide.  
  
AN: sad one  
  
Heaven  
  
The little girl stroked the dead cat one last time. Then looked up to her father, tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Where's he going now daddy?" she asked.  
  
"He's going to cat heaven, sweetie. He will be happy there." Her father said solemnly.  
  
"But he was happy here. I want him back here." She pouted. The cat had been there her whole life, why would he die just like that?  
  
"One day you will go to heaven too, and then everyone you love will be there waiting for you, including Spinner." He said, having some trouble figuring out a way to comfort his little girl.  
  
"But that'll take so long! Can't I just go to heaven now, daddy, and see him?" she asked, too innocent to know what she had just asked.  
  
"No, everyone has to live their time here, and when their life is up they go to heaven. You shouldn't rush that."  
  
"We have to burry Spinner, give him a nice grave." The young girl said.  
  
"Yes Chris we do." He said.  
  
====================  
  
Who is to blame for death? Or is death a good thing and should it be celebrated? Where do you go when there is no life left for you to live? If you could have stopped a suicide but didn't, does that make you a murderer?  
  
Chris looked down on her hands, refusing to listen, refusing to acknowledge what was being said. For the longest time she hadn't believed in heaven, not since she had been a little girl, but now...  
  
"Chris did you hear me?" he asked. He looked worried.  
  
"What? No, sorry, I have to go now." She stood up, she remembered something about a purse and coat but everything was so fuzzy. Suddenly he was there, he sat her down again.  
  
"Chris, listen to me, TC has died." He practically spelled it out for her, yet she still refused to hear him.  
  
"He took too many painkillers, he had been drinking..." He said, trying to avoid calling it suicide to her face.  
  
Did this make her a murderer? Had she murdered the one she loved the most? Why had she left him? Why had he taken his own life?  
  
She just wanted him here, by her side, holding her, telling her it wasn't true.  
  
"He's in heaven now." Marcus said, being the counsellor of the training school the honour of telling her fell upon him.  
  
"No. I want him back." She couldn't cry, she could hardly talk, her brain just refused to function. Nothing was right.  
  
"I'm really sorry for your loss Chris. Do you want to talk about it?" he gently asked.  
  
"Why?" she stammered, she was slowly rocking back and forth, clasping and unclasping her hands.  
  
"There will be an investigation." Marcus answered, indicating he didn't know.  
  
"But I love him!" She jumped up. Her knees buckled and she fell right down, hitting her head on the coffee table. She sunk away into blissful oblivion.  
  
When she opened her eyes she noticed she was in her own room, the school's private doctor hovering over her.  
  
"Good morning." The elderly man said.  
  
She didn't answer, she was afraid to. Afraid that if she said it back for some reason TC really would be gone, that she would be wishing someone a good morning while TC was dead.  
  
"Do you remember your name?" he then asked. Chris wished she couldn't. Wished she didn't know anything anymore, wished she didn't remember the reason why she had been pulled out of class that day, or was it yesterday?  
  
"Chris." She answered, and then looked away from the doctor, willing him away.  
  
How hypocrite would she seem if she just took an overdose also? Or shot herself? She left him. And now that he was dead she suddenly wanted to be with him? But she had always wanted to be with him! Life, what use was it when never again. . . Never. He was dead.  
  
Unwillingly she had acknowledged it. He was dead. Dead. Death had taken him. His life was up, no more for him.  
  
A pain burned through her, more real, more painful then her throbbing head. Tears, the many, many tears falling from her eyes couldn't quench that fire. Her very soul pulled away from her. Her soul was ripped away in an attempt to find it's mate.  
  
She didn't remember crawling into a foetal position, she didn't remember shaking, but there on the bed she was. The doctor, she didn't see him. She didn't concern herself with him, the pain she felt could not be cured by him. She was having trouble breathing, but didn't care. She needed him!  
  
Hysteria overtook her as she engulfed herself in feelings of pain and guilt. She would've gladly walked into a wall were it not that she couldn't even stand.  
  
Can't I just go to heaven now, daddy, and see him?  
  
You shouldn't rush that.  
  
When did she ever listen to her father anyway?  
  
=================  
  
A cat jumping on her lap was the first thing she became aware of. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Spinner!" 


	6. Scene 6, Looking up

AN It's short and disgustingly WAFF-ish, consider yourself warned.  
  
Looking up  
  
She looked up.  
  
She saw him through the opened blinds, his head heavily resting on his hands, his almost pouting lips. That and the faraway gaze told her enough. They had had a fight just the evening before, something small turned into something big.  
  
Again.  
  
It just tired her out, him too, marriage wasn't supposed to be like this. She was just sick of it all. Of the avoiding of eyes, the sleeping alone, the constant arguing, the loneliness.  
  
She took a deep breath and torn her gaze away from his unhappy face. She bit her lip, and then made the decision.  
  
She walked over to the steps, then ascended them. The door was open, quietly she walked in. He must've been gazing really far away because he didn't even hear her.  
  
She got a hold of his head and tilted it backwards, then bent down to kiss him. He answered the kiss with as much love and passion as she did. He turned his chair, never breaking the kiss and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap.  
  
When they came up for air she smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry too." She said. Then climbed off of him and left the office, heading straight for the girl locker-room to fix her make-up.  
  
When she came out she looked up at his office again, he was working, that gorgeous smile of his adorning his features.  
  
==  
  
aww, couldn't help myself, this one plagued me until I wrote it down. 


	7. Scene 7, Help!

AN: I totally stole this from Chiquinta... I don't know how exactly anymore but either we were talking or I was reading something she wrote and then this popped into my head... So all creative credit should go to her, I just wrote it down... And then had the nerve to have her beta it :D  
  
HELP!  
  
"Hey." Chris smiled into the mirror trying to look attractive and working on smart things to say.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Me, I'm fine, great really." She smiled at herself.  
  
"You see I'm on this great date with this great man... I'd say my evening is basically bullet-proof."  
  
No, that was all wrong, don't mention bullet's, bullet's make men nervous.  
  
"I'm great, you see I am on this great date with this great man... How could I feel anything but great?  
  
How many times can you use the word great? OK, moving on to other things... what if he brings flowers?  
  
"Wow, you didn't have to do that!" Yeah you might want to consider that if/when presented with a load of expensive jewellery, it's just flowers.  
  
"Thanks." Smell flowers "They're very nice." Professional help needed... NOW!  
  
So Chris ran to her phone and dialled the emergency number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Cory, it's me, I need your help!"  
  
"Chris? It's three in the morning."  
  
"I know! But he's coming at 8 to pick me up, he has a whole day planned!"  
  
"And I need to be awake for this because..."  
  
"Because I don't know what to wear, or what to say! I can't tell left from right anymore!"  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"I am crazy about him."  
  
"Literally." Cory grumbled.  
  
"Hey! Will you come? Please? I'll owe you."  
  
"Have I mentioned it's three in the morning?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You'd better not be pouting."  
  
"I'm pouting."  
  
"Damn. I'm coming."  
  
"I knew you would! I will owe you forever!" Chris squealed. Cory removed the phone from her ear a bit.  
  
"Better believe it." She sighed and got up to dress. 


	8. Scene 8, Show me

Author's note: I am slowly gathering a team of beta readers around me and I would like to take this opportunity to thank them. Frida, Lana, Leesa, thank you for your commentary and ongoing support. Rest assured that I will bother you frequently in the future :D Disclaimer is at the first scene.  
  
Show me  
  
He had seen her, they were just arriving on the scene, only to witness her being tossed over the side of the pier. His heart stopped, he had just seen his wife disappear, fall into what he knew to be too big a distance to come out of unhurt if you didn't jump correctly. She had gone down head first.  
  
He shouted something, discarded his bike and helmet and jumped after her. At first he saw nothing, he frantically looked around for any sign of her, anything that could lead him to her. She couldn't NOT be found!  
  
He saw something at his left, he turned and noted a quickly dispersing redness around him. Then she floated up, her eyes were open, staring at the clear blue sky she used to fly in, but they didn't see.  
  
Lifeguards jumped in around him, two of them, one went to care for Chris while the other came to his own rescue. Too late, far too late.  
  
They were dragged to the beach, and there they started CPR on the body. She got sand all over her, half her hair had escaped the band that held it together. Her cuffs and gun were gone.

She would've hated to lie there like that.  
  
Later he wished he had done something, anything, to help but he couldn't. He knew what the lifeguards weren't telling him, he had already seen it. They would go on until the paramedics came to bring her to the hospital, then a doctor would take one look at her and pronounce her dead. But that wasn't the lifeguards' job.  
  
In the ambulance he kissed her forehead, her wet, clammy forehead that had once been so soft and warm. The paramedic's had closed her eyes. They probably thought it would make it easier. It only meant he would never see those eyes again.  
  
The sense of loss overwhelmed him, he was in shock, the only feeling seeping through that shell was the loss.  
  
He opened his eyes, noticing he was in bed, a nice warm bed, with a nice warm body lying in that same bed. He was almost afraid to check, but he did. He ran his hand over the side of her face, feeling its smooth warmth that he never wanted to part from.  
  
"Chris, are you awake?" He asked, knowing full well that she wasn't. "Chris." He said a little louder.  
  
And at last she stirred. "What is it?" She groaned.  
  
"I love you Chris." He told her.  
  
"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Chris asked, a little freaked by his weird behavior.  
  
"I just want you to know that I love you, and I will always love you." He said, never letting his eyes, or his hands off of her.  
  
"I know, and I love you too. So what's gotten you all spooked at this hour?" She pried, getting more and more concerned for her husband.  
  
"I had a dream, someone threw you off the pier. You died, and I thought it was real. You can't die Chris, I can't handle you dying." He bit his lip until he tasted blood.  
  
She embraced him, giving all the comfort she could. This had been bound to happen, with all the guns pointed in their direction and bullets flying past their heads...  
  
"It's OK, I'm here TC, I'll always be here." She whispered to him, holding him tightly pressed against her.  
  
"What if you die?" TC pulled back a little to be able to look into her eyes.  
  
"Then you grieve, and let time heal you, then after a while you will fall in love with someone else." She told him, one of her hands caressing the side of his face.  
  
"I don't want someone else. I love YOU, Chris." He knew he was being a little childish, and planned on reprimanding himself thoroughly for it the following morning, but now he just needed her.  
  
"I know." She softly pressed her lips against his "I love you too." She kissed the corner of his mouth "And I don't plan on dying anytime soon." She kissed the other corner of his mouth.  
  
"Show me." He said, before catching her mouth with his. Show me that you know, show me that you love me, show me we're alive. And she did.


	9. Scene 9, Walk away

A/N: What happened right after the episode "Dead Ringers"?

Chris turned around and walked away from him. Walked away from her marriage. Her tight skirt shortened her stride, she felt like running but kept walking. She would not cry, it was too late for tears. She clung to the belief that she had made the right decision. She had made the right decision.

Cory opened her door to a lonely figure. There she stood, with perfect posture and an impassive face.

"Come in," Cory said, the worry that had been niggling in her heart for a while now was kicking it up a notch.

Chris sat down on the sofa and stared at her hands. "I'm leaving."

Cory sat down beside Chris. "Did you tell TC?" She asked.

The only indication that Chris was feeling _anything_ about leaving her husband was a sharp intake of breath. "Yes. He wanted to come with me. I told him no," Chris admitted, wringing her hands together.

"Where are you going to go?" Cory asked, trying to keep it together as best she could.

"Quantico, they want me for a profiler," Chris said.

"Can't you stay? I mean not with TC… You can stay here, stay close, so you can at least work on things…" Cory tried.

Chris closed her eyes, she seemed to bend, her head now resting on her still tightly clasped hands, her shoulders and every muscle in her body too tense.

Cory saw the pain etched on her friend's body and enveloped her in a hug as best she could from their awkward position.

"I'm not a bad person, Cory." Chris said, even her voice sounded tense as she sought some kind of approval. "I just can't stand it anymore, I don't want to be half a person anymore, I want to be me again…"

And Cory didn't understand it, but she didn't have to understand to see that her friend was in more pain then she had expected. She had always been so strong, it was hard to think of her as suffering.

"It's OK," Cory said, and to her own chagrin started crying as she pulled Chris tighter against her. "You can be you again."

Chris's voice trembled, as her tense control of her body was beginning to crack. "I want to be able to dream again, I want to be good at things without feeling guilty." Chris's whole body began to tremble as she finally started crying too. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered between hard intakes of breath as she still tried to keep her voice under control.

Cory started rocking, trying to soothe the crying creature in her arms, and maybe herself as well. "It's OK, it's all going to be OK," she said, because she could not think of anything else to say.


End file.
